Yu Yu Hakusho baby daddy Kurama
by Jane Catt
Summary: My first baby daddy featuring Kurama


_Author's note: Okay, so this was my very first try at the baby daddy thingy ^_^ I had been reading some for a while and thought, Heck, why not try and make one? So I did! hehe I know it's not great, but even so I hope you enjoy it ^_^_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho nor its characters._

Yu Yu Hakusho Baby Daddy!

Kurama

_How it happened_

You sighed as you walked home after spending another day being glared by Shuichi fans at school, just because you were good friends with him.

It was a pain in the ass being glared everyday at school, but you managed to ignore them. After all, you knew something about him that the other girls didn't: you knew that he was really a fox demon called Yoko Kurama.

You've seen him fight to protect his friends and family till he was badly injured. By Botan, Keiko and Kuwabara's sister side, you've watched the boys fight with all their might.

You smiled as you remembered how you two met.

=_ Flashback =_

_You had gone visit your cousin Yusuke when suddenly you saw him following a tall and muscular guy to a deserted building. Thinking that Yusuke was picking another fight, you followed him, hoping that you could stop the fight eventually. However as you arrived there you noticed that the taller man wasn't a normal, the yoki that he released was impossible to belong to a human. (You're sensible to spiritual energy, much like Kuwabara's sister.)_

_The strength of the yoki was so great that you couldn't even move. Suddenly, the youkai gazed directly at you and Yusuke soon followed his gaze, widening his eyes when he recognized you._

_- ( ) what are you doing here? Get out! - You gazed in fear at him._

_- Yusuke, I... can't move! - He seemed even more scared now._

_- Baka! The building is about to collapse! - He ran towards you and managed to reach you just as the building went down on the two of you._

_The next thing you remember was waking up on a soft bed and several voices surrounding you. You opened your eyes slowly to see you cousin standing beside the bed with three more guys by his side. One had black hair and was short, almost immediately you recognized him as a youkai; then there was a guy with orange hair that you assumed to be human; and then a guy with red hair and green eyes that you could tell that it was a youkai as well. They soon noticed that you were awake. Yusuke approached you with a frown on his face._

_- You idiot! What do you think you were doing there ( )? - You frowned at him as well and punched him on the face._

_- Baka Yusuke! I was worried about you! Picking a fight with a youkai! What were you thinking? - The four boys gazed shocked at you and the orange haired guy approached you._

_- How do you know that he was a youkai? - You stared at him like he was stupid._

_- In the same way that I know that these two are youkai as well. - You pointed to the other two guys and saw them widen their eyes before the black haired guy spoke._

_- Humph, it seems that the woman has high spiritual sensitivity. But that only makes her even more stupid for not going out of that place after sensing that the enemy was a youkai. - You frowned at the insult and were going to retort with another comment when the red head stopped any further comments._

_- Hiei, please refrain for making such comments. ( )-san must be tired. She should rest now. - He turned to you and smiled slightly. - Don't worry ( )-san, we won't hurt you. Just rest. And please forgive Hiei, he speaks without thinking. - You nodded and they all left the room._

= _End of Flashback_ =

You smiled even more when you saw Hiei standing in front of you dressed all in black as usual.

After that first encounter, you had began to know Yusuke's friends more closely and you warmed to them quickly, even with Keiko and Botan. With Hiei you became as close to him as he allowed and you found out that he began keeping an eye on you like you were his younger sister. After installing in town, you decided to attend the same school as Kurama, while working on a part-time job on the weekends in Keiko's family restaurant to help your aunt while she let you stay in her house with her and Yusuke.

You approached the short demon and smiled widely.

- Hello Hiei! How are you doing? - The demon gazed up at you and then at someone behind you.

- Humph, Kurama, I'm watching you. - After saying this he left, making you sweat drop before you remembered that Kurama was standing behind you. You turned around to see the fox demon smiling at you.

- Hello ( )-chan. - Your heart skipped a beat at his smile. You wouldn't admit it out loud, but some days ago you finally realized that what you felt for him was not merely friendship anymore but something stronger and deeper. Pushing these thoughts aside, you also smiled at him.

- Hello Shuichi-kun. - He smiled at you again as he came to stand by your side.

- Please, ( )-chan, when we're not in school, call me Kurama. - You smiled and nodded.

-Alright, Kurama. So, what can I do for you? - He scratched the back of his head slightly.

- I was wondering if you wanted to come study with me, ( )-chan. I ask this because there's a Math test next week and I know that you have some difficulties in that subject. - You blush slightly at his words before nodding slightly.

- I would appreciate that Kurama. Where do you want to go? - He began to walk and you soon did too, walking by his side.

- What about my house? My mother and my stepfather went with my baby brother to visit his grandparents. They'll only return later tonight. - You blushed again at the prospect of being alone in his house with him before nodding.

- S-Sure! - He nodded before you two began walking to his house.

Once there you two went to the living room where you began studying. After some time you were working on a difficult problem when suddenly you heard Kurama chuckle lightly. You gazed questionably at him who waved his hand.

- I apologize ( )-chan. But please look at what you wrote on your notebook. - You looked down and widened your eyes when you realized that you had been repeating the formula over and over again, without resolving it. You groaned at the sight and slammed your forehead against the table.

- I can't believe this! - The male beside you chuckled once again.

- It's okay, ( )-chan. We've studied enough for today. You must be tired. Let's eat something. - You nodded and placed your things in your bag before you helped him prepare something for you two to eat.

Some time later, you two were finishing eating while watching some TV when suddenly you remembered something that you wanted to ask him.

- Kurama... can I ask you something? - He gazed at you and nodded before you continued to talk, a blush now staining your cheeks. - Is it... true that fox demons have life time mates? - Kurama almost choked when he heard your question before blushing madly and gazing at the window.

- Y-Yeah. Why do you ask ( )-chan? - You stared at your lap and shrugged.

- Just... curiosity. S-So, do you have a m-mate, then? - At this he blushed even more, surprising you, his face almost as red as his hair.

- N-No. I never thought it necessary. - You gripped your hands together in your lap.

- Oh. Does that mean that you've never loved anyone like that? - This time he looked at you and saw you nervously waiting for an answer. He took a deep breath before answering.

- If you asked me that some months ago, I would say no, but now... - You were surprised by this and although you wanted to believe that he felt the same way about you as you did for him, you forced yourself to continue to gaze at your lap.

- You're saying that you love someone then? - He nodded and smiled at you, although you couldn't see it since you were still looking at your lap.

- ( ), look at me. - You were surprised when he called you only by your name; still you looked at him and saw his green eyes shining as he slowly got closer and began to touch your face. - The answer to that question is yes. And before you ask who's the one I love... it's you ( ). I love you. - You blushed deeply at this, making him chuckle. You almost couldn't believe it that this was true. After a while you smiled widely at him.

- I love you too Kurama. - He smiled again as he leaned down to kiss you passionately, before you laid back on the couch with him on top of you.

_How do you found out_

You were helping washing the dishes in your part-time job when suddenly you ran towards the bathroom to throw up, surprising and worrying Keiko and her parents. The brunette girl followed you and patted your back while you emptied your stomach. When you were done, you sat there on the ground with Keiko beside you.

- ( )-chan, this is the third time that this happens today. Are you sure that you're alright? - You nodded.

- Yeah, it must be something I ate. But thank you Keiko-chan. - Then you noticed her biting her lower lip.

- Ne, ( )-chan, I know it's none of my business but... when you and Kurama-kun... are together, do you use protection? - You stared in surprise at her. Everyone knew that you and Kurama have been dating for 2 months now (since that afternoon in his house) and you had confide in Keiko that you two were also intimate since that day.

- Of course! I... - You stopped mid sentence as you remembered the first time and gasped. - Oh my! - Keiko looked worriedly at you.

- What is it ( )-chan? - You gazed at your lap.

- The first time we... were together! It was the only time that we didn't use protection! - The other girl sighed and got up, before helping you raise to your feet.

- There's nothing you can do about that now. You have to make the test. Let's go. - Keiko grabbed your hand and after giving her parents an excuse, took you to a pharmacy where you bought a pregnancy test.

- You two then went back to the restaurant and she took you to her house. There you went to the bathroom and made the test. When you saw the positive result you didn't know whether you should be happy or scared. A part of you was thrilled by being pregnant with Kurama's child, but another part of you was scared about his reaction. However, with Keiko's support you decided that you would tell him nonetheless.

_How do you tell him._

It had been a week since you found out about the pregnancy and you still hadn't told anyone beside Keiko.

That night, Kurama had invited you to have dinner in his house with his family and although you loved his mother, you were afraid that she noticed your condition even before you told her son. Because of that you decided to tell him the news that evening.

At the appointed time you were knocking on the front door of Minamino's household. In a little while, Mrs. Minamino opened the door and smiled at you.

- Ah ( )-chan! Please come in. Shuichi is with his brother on the living room. You can go see him. - You smiled at the woman before entering the house.

- Thank you Minamino-san. - The woman smiled at you.

- Oh, please, call me Shiori. - You blushed slightly before nodding.

- A-Alright, Shiori-san. - She smiled again before she went to the kitchen while you walked to the living room to see Kurama. Once you got there, you saw him sitting on the floor playing with his brother and you couldn't help but smile at the sight. Suddenly he noticed your presence and turned to gaze at you before smiling.

- ( ). - He got up, got near you and kissed you tenderly. - You look beautiful today. - You got a little blushed but smiled slightly at him.

For that dinner you had decided to dress a simple light blue sundress that wasn't too tight around your stomach, that way you were sure that your slightly developed belly wasn't noticeable.

- Thank you Kurama. - You bit your lower lip and he noticed that something was wrong.

- What is it ( )? - He caressed your face and you decided that now was the time.

- Kurama, can we talk in a more private place? - He nodded.

- Sure. - He warned his mother that you two were going to the garden, before he grabbed your hand and took you outside. Once there he turned to look at you once again, before he kissed you again and waited for you to speak. You took a deep breath before making eye contact with him.

- Kurama... remember when some weeks ago I wasn't feeling too well? - He nodded and you continued to speak. - Well, Keiko-chan took me to a pharmacy and I found out what was wrong with me. - He kissed you.

- And what was it? - You took a deep breath.

- I... I'm pregnant Kurama! Please don't be angry! - You closed your eyes, afraid to look at him and see rejection in his eyes. He then surprised you by embracing you.

- Why would I be angry ( )? It's our child. - You widened your eyes as you gazed at him, tears now failing freely.

- Kurama, thank you! - He chuckled and kissed you.

- You don't have to thank me. You're my life time mate. - You kissed him back.

- I love you, Kurama. - Kurama smiled.

- I love you too ( ). So, how far along are you? - You smiled and grabbed his hand, before placing it on the small bump that was your belly.

- According to the doctor, I'm in my 11th week. - The boy caressed your stomach before kissing you again.

- I'm glad that you have been going to the doctor. Now, why didn't you tell me before? - You began playing with his hair.

- I was a little scared about your reaction. I'm sorry. - He touched your face.

- It's okay. Now, we really should think about telling our families. - You nodded and let him pull you to a hug.

Later that day, you and Kurama decided to tell the news to his family. At first, his mother and stepfather were a little upset since both of you were so young, but after a while, they got used to the idea and supported you. Soon, all of your friends and the rest of the family knew about the baby and although a little reluctant at first they soon became excited with the news.

Six months later you gave birth to a healthy baby girl that you named Mayako. After you two finished high school you got married and had two more children.

The end

_So, hope you liked it. Please fell free to review but please don't bash me!_


End file.
